


A Night Tattooed

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Vaughn Appreciation Day [6]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Good dad!August, He's got twins, M/M, Rough Sex, Vaughn is their teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn gets chased by thugs and August saves him.





	A Night Tattooed

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask of Tumblr.  
> Prompt: "Cute Vaugust." So I went with an au I've had in my head for a while.

Vaughn had left the bar later than he’d planned and he regretted it more than he’d ever thought he would. He was being followed by a rough sounding group of men. He had no idea why they were following him, but they were getting roudier as they walked down blocks. Vaughn had already started panicking and now he was trying to find someplace safe to hide in, but this late at night, no one was open.

It wasn’t until they started calling to him that he began to run, which only egged them on. In a panic, he turned down an alley and immediately kicked himself for his stupidity. It was a dead end. There were four of them and they shouted at him, calling him all sorts of names.

A door on the side opened and a blonde man with piercings and tattoos came out. “Hey!” he yelled. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?”

“None of your business, jackass!” one of them said.

“I’m making it my business,” he said, revealing a baseball bat. “Get the fuck outta here before I kick all of your asses.”

They looked as though they weren’t convinced, but when the man stepped forward, one of them tugged on another. “Let’s go, it’s not worth it.”

Vaughn watched in relief and amazement as they turned to leave.

“Hey,” the blonde man called to him. Vaughn looked at him, eyes wide still. “I’ve been waiting for you, you’re fucking late, what the hell have you been doing?” he spoke loudly. “Get in here.”

Vaughn hesitated for a moment, but then followed, dazed and confused about why this stranger was making him go into the building. The blonde pushed him inside and locked the door. Vaughn found himself in a tattoo parlor.

“Are you okay?” the stranger asked. “Bunch of fucking, useless pricks.”

Vaughn looked at the man. “Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

“Oh… Yeah… I’m… I never knew this was a tattoo place.”

The man smirked. “Yeah, we’ve been here for a while. I’m the owner, August.”

“Vaughn…” he said, moving around the place to look at all the artwork. “Thank you for helping me back there.”

August shrugged. “Glad I could help. This neighborhood is fucking horrendous.”

Vaughn nodded. “I tried to call a cab, but none were available. I thought I’d be able to walk to the train station, but… Guess not… Which ones are yours?”

Smirking still, August went next to him, pointing. “These.”

“They’re incredible.” He smiled at August, fulling looking at him for the first time. He had a piercing on his nose, his eyebrow and several in his ears and it only enhanced his sharp features. As did the beard growing along his chin. Vaughn blinked. “Wow, you’re really hot.”

The man laughed. “You always this bold?”

Vaughn shook his head. “Nope, never, unless I’ve been drinking.” He smiled wide at August. 

“I see, and how much have you had?”

“Oh, I’m only tipsy. It doesn’t take much. I’ve always wanted a tattoo, but I’ve never been brave enough.”

Nodding, August’s eyes flashed to the window and he frowned. He went over and peaked through. “They’re waiting outside.” He turned to Vaughn. “Did you do anything to them at the bar?”

Shaking his head, Vaughn slumped down in the nearest chair. “No! They were already there when I got there and I sat on the opposite side of the bar. I don’t know why they’re after me.”

“Well, looks like we’re going to have to wait a bit before we leave. I can give you a ride home.”

Nodding, Vaughn sighed. “I’m sorry you got roped into this, but I do appreciate it.”

August shrugged. “It’s not your fault.” He sat in the chair next to him. “You want a tattoo? Don’t know how else we’ll kill the time waiting.”

A large, mischievous smile spread over Vaughn. “There’s always sex.”

That made August grin wide. “You sure you’re not going to regret it tomorrow, when you’re sober?”

Shrugging, Vaughn moved to August, climbing into the chair to straddle his lap. “I mean I’ll be embarrassed that I was so bold, but I won’t regret you.” He rested his hands on August’s chest.

The man let his hands lay on Vaughn’s thighs. “Then I’m all yours.”

Vaughn kissed him, hands wrapping around his neck. August kissed him back, hands squeezing Vaughn’s ass and pressing their bodies together. He ground against August and soon, they were lost in each other, pants heavy between each kiss, cocks hard against the other.

August moved then, lifting Vaughn up. He squealed, unprepared, and held on tightly to August, arms and legs squeezing him securely.

“Woah, calm down, I can set you down.” He helped Vaughn stand.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t worry about it.” He brought Vaughn to the front desk and placed a binder in front of him. “This is my work, see if there’s something small you like.”

“Oh… Okay?” Vaughn was about to ask about sex, but August wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. His hands roamed over Vaughn’s body, reaching up his shirt and the reaching down, under his jeans. His hand took his cock and massaged it slowly. Vaughn gasped, hands gripping the counter.

“You gotta look through it,” August whispered.

“Right,” Vaughn breathed and opened it. The artwork was amazing and versatile. His body tingled against August, his head falling against his chest as he moaned and looked over the art. He turned the page, his mind begging to turn to static.

August’s hand moved away and Vaughn felt him slide his clothes down, something tear open, and after a moment, August was back, tugging down Vaughn’s clothes and leaning him over the counter.

He eased into Vaughn, making him gasp and shudder, his eyes closing for a moment. He opened them and turned the page, finally finding the minimalist art. August thrust into him at an average pace and it drove Vaughn wild.

“All I had left was dotted condoms,” he whispered, biting the back of his neck.

“Fuck,” Vaughn huffed.

“Found one yet?” His smirk pressed against Vaughn’s skin.

He shook his head, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the counter.

August reached around to feel up Vaughn’s expertly toned stomach, gripping and clawing, testing the waters. Vaughn shuddered, a loud, happy groan rolling through him. He heard the man laugh and bite his neck harshly. And arm wrapped around Vaughn’s shoulders, pinning him to August as he drove over and over into Vaughn.

It was even harder to concentrate, the restraint and harshness sinking delightfully to Vaughn’s core. He did not care how loud he was getting, he only had enough willpower to turn the page and find a design he liked.

August’s free hand slid down his thigh where he dug in, making bright, pink, welted tracks up it. Vaughn rolled his hips into August, melting into him. His eyes hazily scanned the tattoo options until they landed on one he knew he instantly wanted.

“That,” he pointed, voice warbling. “That one.”

Humming in approval, August shoved roughly against him, moving fast and hard. Vaughn let himself get wild now and enjoy it fully

“You gonna cum for me?” August asked, teeth sinking in hard at Vaughn’s shoulder.

It drove him over and he came, screaming, his body shaking. August thrust once more before driving in deeper and harder, squeezing Vaughn to him, that arm tightening around his neck for a moment. They stood there, riding the waves of orgasm together.

“Fuck,” Vaughn sighed.

Gentle laughter bubbled from August and he kissed over the tender skin he’d bitten. “Gotta say, I appreciate you, Vaughn. No one’s ever let me get rough with them.”

“That was, that was…” Vaughn twisted and pulled August into a rough kiss. “The best.”

“I agree.” He pulled away. “Let’s get cleaned and then we’ll get you that tattoo.”

“I can’t pay your prices though, I can only give forty.”

“Forty is exactly the price of this one. It’s fine.” He walked Vaughn to the bathroom and they cleaned up. When August went to set up, he handed Vaughn cleaning supplies to clean up the counter.

When everything was done and ready, Vaughn sat in the chair while August finished prepping. “Okay, where do you want it?”

Biting his lip, Vaughn shrugged. “I don’t know, I didn’t think about it.” His lips spread into a smile.

August kissed it.

“Why don’t you pick for me?” Vaughn said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to decide, since it’s my first…”

He grinned. “This would be perfect on your arm.” He took Vaughn’s wrist and pointed to the stop an inch below the bend of his elbow.

“Sounds perfect.”

That awarded him another grin.

 

Vaughn, arm sporting his first tattoo, got ready for work. He was glad the weather was cool so he could wear a long sleeve shirt and protect the tattoo until it healed.

He was glad he’d had enough sense to get something appropriate for the school he worked at. A teacher with a lude tattoo would not fly. He picked a turtleneck today, finding his neck was delightfully bruised. His stomach and thigh also still had welts from two nights before. He could not believe he’d done what he had with a total stranger.

It made him smile, though, and he wished he had the courage now to see August again, if only to thank him again for his kindness. He sighed and finished getting ready.

It was a Monday and he greeted his third graders and their parents as they came in. Suddenly, Nora and Roxy ran into the room, two twin sisters. “Mr. Oakland!” they beamed.

“Good morning Nora, good morning Roxy, how was your weekend?”

“Our dad dropped us off! He’s usually working!” Nora said.

“He has the morning off today,” Roxy informed.

“That’s great! I’m happy for you two.”

“Dad!” Nora called.

“I’m coming,” a familiar voice said.

Vaughn turned to greet their dad, only for his eyes to widen. Through the door walked August, a backpack in each hand. He caught sight of Vaughn and grinned. “So, you’re Mr. Oakland, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
